


Dungeons without Dragons

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: The true meaning of the bunker's dungeon.





	

They would hold them there.

Torture then for information.

What do you know?  
  
Who are you working for?

Then they would kill it.

They used to care about the bodies possessed.

They had to learn the hard way.

Demons understood the importance of a body.  
  
So they would break them.

They would subject them to their own form of torture.

An exercism became nothing more than hell.

That person would not forget.

They would remember every life taken by their hands.

They watched themselves murder.

Friends.

Family.

Other people Children.  
  
Demons did not care your age.

They did not care who you loved.

They would rip through your body and crush your soul.

The black void would be stripped from your body.  
  
Now just a body.

Nothing more.

Most of them would become empty.

The demon would be gone.

But so would the light.

Maybe it is best that they killed them more than saved them.  
  
In a way, killing them was saving them.

Your gift.

Your sacrifice.

Your reward.

For holding on.  
  
For being strong.

For trying to fight back.

Would be death.

Death was their gift.

It was not a curse.

It was not a job.

It was their gift.

Their salvation

To set you free.


End file.
